Where You Lead
by beeftony
Summary: Even though she was born blind, Toph never had trouble seeing. Until now.
1. Prologue

"I hate these shoes."

"You hate _all_ shoes, Toph."

"Exactly. So _why_ am I wearing them again?"

"So your feet won't freeze. We've been over this before, remember?"

"Yeah. It's just I hate not being able to _see_ anything."

"Well, that's what I'm here for."

Katara tightened her grip on Toph's arm, and the other girl responded in kind. Together they stepped off of Appa onto the frozen dock, and the Bison gave a low moan in reply.

Toph heard, rather than felt another set of footsteps join them. It took some concentration, but growing up without sight had augmented her other senses to the point where she could hear as well as a Mole-Bat.

The voice that accompanied the footsteps confirmed their identity. Not that it was any sort of surprise. After all, the Avatar had accompanied them all the way from Ba Sing Se.

"Here we are, you guys," he announced dramatically, and Toph imagined he was sweeping his arm out in some unnecessarily grand gesture. "The North Pole."

"_Great_," Toph deadpanned. "At least you didn't tell me to 'look' like you have with every other place we've been."

"That was Sokka," countered Aang. "And he only did that when we dropped him and Suki off at Master Piandao's house."

She huffed. "Sorry. Just not used to _actually_ being blind."

"Well, you _do_ kind of make it hard to remember," Katara pointed out.

"Yeah, but now we're going to a place made entirely out of _ice_, where I have to wear _shoes_ and you have to lead me by the arm whenever I wanna go somewhere. You won't have any reason to forget it _now_."

"Toph…." Katara sounded hurt. "You _chose_ to come with me and Aang to the North Pole. Why do you sound so bitter about it?"

"I'm _not _bitter, she insisted, almost yelping when she felt herself jerked to the side. She heard a crunching noise that faded slowly as it moved further away from them. She concluded that Katara had pulled her out of the way of one of the passers-by. She slumped her shoulders.

"Really? Because you _sound_ like it," the voice in front of them said.

"Shut up, _Sokka_," she snapped.

She imagined the Avatar was blinking his eyes in confusion at this point. "But Sokka's not…."

"No, but you _sounded_ like him just now." She heard Aang huff in reply, and smirked.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Katara persisted. "Why are you complaining so much?"

"I already _told_ you: I hate not being able to see."

"But why are you taking it out on _us_? We're your friends."

"Which means you _should_ be able to take it," Toph answered sharply. "I'm just being honest with you guys. It doesn't mean I'm _mad _at you."

Several moments passed before Katara replied. "Okay. Sorry, Toph. If you ever need to tell us something, we'll be here to listen."

From behind them, Appa lowed in agreement.

"Just make sure and tell us that's what you're doing first," Aang added, and Momo trilled in agreement. "So we don't get upset."

"Alright," agreed Toph, resting one arm on Aang's upper back as he came beside them. The Avatar's hand came to rest just above her waist, and she accepted it. "So since I can't exactly see this place, do you mind describing it to me?"

As Katara did exactly that, her arm found the same spot on the waterbender's back as Aang's had on hers. Katara did not seem to mind its presence, so she kept it there.

And so the three of them—plus Appa and Momo—continued heading north.

* * *

"Well, _I _think you all look perfect!"

Everybody laughed. The vibrations came to Toph and painted her a picture that was far more vivid than the one Sokka was trying to create. It was only a snapshot; a fleeting image that she only had a moment to take in, and then it was gone. She dragged her heel along the ground, and the vision came to her again.

It was at that moment when Toph recognized that Katara and Aang had separated from the group and gone to the balcony outside. Shifting her attention to them, she shuffled her feet against the hardened dirt that made up the floor of the Jasmine Dragon.

When the vibrations returned to her, she frowned.

She knew what was happening. She knew that they deserved it. She knew that she should be happy for them.

But she wasn't. And she didn't know why.

"Hey, lovebirds! Get in here!"

"Sokka!"

Toph caught a brief image of Suki slapping her boyfriend on the back of the head. She snickered.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!"

"Being selfish. Nobody interrupts _us_ when _we_ sneak off together."

"That's because no one _cares_," Zuko groaned, which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Mai. He didn't protest, however.

"It's okay, Suki," giggled Katara as she and Aang entered the tea shop again. "We were just coming back in to tell everybody something."

Aang put an arm around Katara. "We have an announcement to make."

"Oh man, Katara's not pregnant, is she?" Toph joked.

Everyone except Sokka laughed. "What?!" he shrieked, rising so quickly that Toph could almost make out the expression on his face. He grabbed Suki. "See, _this_ is why we should be paying attention when people run off together!"

"Sokka, she was _joking_," Katara snapped, and he quickly calmed down. "We were just going to tell everybody that Aang and I have decided to go to the North Pole."

"What?" said Zuko. "Why?"

"I still need to master waterbending," answered Aang. "Now that the war's over, I don't have to rush my training anymore. I can take as long as I need."

"I still have some things to learn as well," Katara added. "And we figured the best place to learn would be at the North Pole."

"What about helping me get the world back on the right track? I can't do it all by myself!"

"You're _not_ all by yourself," insisted Mai. "You've got me and your Uncle to help keep you centered."

"And you can always send word to me if something comes up," said Aang. "But for now I'm going to spend my time mastering all four elements so I can become a fully realized Avatar. I'll be much more helpful to you then."

"Alright." Toph could tell from Zuko's voice that he was smiling.

"So what are the rest of you going to do now that the war's over?" Katara asked.

"Suki and I are going to train under Master Piandao," answered Sokka. "So are the rest of the Kyoshi warriors."

"After I get things straightened out in the Fire Nation, I'[m going to look for my mother, to see if she's still alive," said Zuko. "The new Fire Lady can help run things in my absence."

Mai elbowed him in the ribs. "Is _that_ your way of telling everybody that we're getting married?"

"I thought you didn't care!"

"Yeah, but _I_ thought you were going to make a big deal out of it _anyway_. Like you _always_ do."

"You told me you hate it when I do that!"

"Which _means_ I want you to. You're supposed to be smarter than that."

"You're _insane_!"

"_I_ thought it was nice and subtle," Iroh supplied.

"Shut up, Uncle!"

"What? I'm supporting you."

"But you're not exactly _helping_."

"Zuko, she's just trying to tell you that all that stuff she finds annoying about you is what attracted her to you in the first place," Katara explained. "She doesn't want you to get rid of that part of yourself."

"_Exactly_," Mai agreed as she slapped Zuko's shoulder. "Now go ahead: shout it from the mountaintops."

Zuko smiled and put his arm around her. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make: Mai and I are getting married."

"Big _deal_," quipped Toph, who was now lying on the floor. "You already ruined it."

Zuko growled and started moving toward her, but Mai held him back. Toph snickered.

"What about you, Toph?" Katara asked. "What are _you_ going to do now that the war's over?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'll just come with you guys."

"Um, Toph…" began Aang, "the North Pole is all ice. There's no earth there."

"You wouldn't be able to see, much less bend," Katara added. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Hey, it's not like I have a home to go back to. And besides, I've always wanted to not see the North Pole."

"Really?" challenged Aang.

"No. But I'll go anyway. You guys are my family now. I'll go wherever you go."

"Alright then, it's settled," said Katara. "Sokka, do you need a ride to Master Piandao's house?"

"Sure." He put a hand under his chin as a thought occurred to him. "I wonder if his Eelhound ever found its way back from that island?"

"I'm sure it did," Suki reassured him, leaning down to place both hands on his shoulders from behind. "Animals have a way of finding their masters."

Outside, Appa lowed.

Sokka crossed his arms. "Yeah, too bad the same thing doesn't apply to weapons. I can't _believe_ I lost Boomerang _and_ my Space Sword in the same day."

"You can remake both of them in Master Piandao's forge." They kissed.

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked at the others. "Let's go."

"Hey, doesn't anybody want to hear what _I'm _going to do?"

Zuko turned around. "You already told us, Uncle. You're going to drink tea and play Pai Sho all day."

"_And_ open up a second location! Business is booming and I think it is time to expand."

"Uncle, you haven't even re-opened _this_ location yet. How can you possibly talk about a second one?"

"You have Miss Bei Fong to thank for that."

"Everybody turned to look at Toph. "What? My parents sent me a bunch of money to try and bribe me into coming back home. _I_ wasn't going to use it, so I invested it in the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh makes a mean cup of tea."

"I wouldn't say it is mean," Iroh responded. "But it definitely packs a punch."

Toph smirked. "Besides, if I hadn't run into him and he hadn't given me some great advice, I probably would have just kept walking and let you all get captured by Azula."

"Whatever happened to her, anyway?" asked Sokka.

"She's in an asylum," Zuko answered. "After she's cured, she'll be taken to the Royal Prison, where she'll stay. Along with my father."

"Are you keeping an eye on them, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Yes. It's like you would say: keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

Iroh blinked. "I never said that."

"Well, no, but it _sounds _like something you would say."

"No, it doesn't. I think you should stay as far away from your enemies as possible."

"Well I have no other choice. It's not like I can put my own family to death."

"You could send them to the Boiling Rock," suggested Mai. "My Uncle would take _good_ care of them."

He smirked. "I'm sure he would. But Azula's too crafty. And I need my father around to tell me more about where he sent my mother in case the trail runs cold."

"The decision is yours, Fire Lord Zuko."

For once, Zuko did not object to being called by his formal title.

"Well, are we ready to go?" asked Toph.

Everybody nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Toph sighed as the memory vanished. That had been three weeks ago. After everybody had said goodbye and they were in the air, she could only concentrate on one thing. The same thing on which she was concentrating now.

There was another reason why she had decided to go to the North Pole. She wanted to find out what it was she felt when her two closest friends had kissed on the balcony. She meant to put herself between them. And now that she was there, one thing struck her as odd.

How comfortable she was.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I blame Shinji Shazaki for this.

After over a year of posting absolutely nothing, I've finally returned. And I have a new fandom now! So yay.

This is the first time I've been involved in a fandom where my desire to write fanfic _wasn't_ inspired by feelings of "Oh, I can do better than _that_!" It has more to do with the fact that the creators did such a fantastic job that I just wanted to see more. Since that's never going to come from them, I decided to make some of it myself.

Sorry if this chapter seems short. It's only the prologue! The story I have in mind is _very_ long, and I even have most of the (even longer) sequel planned! I actually wrote about sixty pages of this story by hand while scrounging up money for a new computer. It forced me to be _very_ careful with my words, since I couldn't just go back and change things without erasing entire paragraphs.

I'll be transcribing and posting the next chapter over the next couple of days. I may also post an AU that I've been working on, which I honestly like better than this. I started writing this when I hadn't seen all the episodes of the show, so sorry if the characterization is not exact. I'm too lazy to change it.


	2. Making Plans

**Chapter One**  
Making Plans

As she described the North Pole to Toph, Katara realized just how much she took for granted when using her eyes. Things that she had never noticed during her last visit were now things she had to focus on intently in order to accurately relay them to Toph. She was surprised by how long and detailed she needed to make her descriptions so that the other girl could understand.

It barely left her time to breathe.

"Aang," she panted after a few minutes, "take over please? You have better lungs."

He gave her a thumbs-up and began describing everything he saw. It did not take Katara long to notice how his method differed from hers.

She had been focused on describing absolutely everything around them, afraid of overlooking even the tiniest detail. Aang, however, only mentioned the things that stood out to him. He focused less on the buildings than she had, and only pointed out the landmarks. His interest lay more in the people.

Katara watched Toph's face as the other girl listened to what she was being told. She barely said a word in response, nodding occasionally and laughing whenever Aang made a joke. Other than that, she was silent.

It was strange, having to describe everything to the girl. Toph was normally the most perceptive of their group, despite her total lack of eyesight. Katara hadn't gotten much of an opportunity to see Toph's rendering of Ba Sing Se before Zuko had destroyed it, but Aang had told her that the detail was so fine that even Bosco's hat had been sculpted accurately. All for a city Toph claimed to have never actually seen.

There was no telling how many times they had been saved because Toph had detected an ambush before it started, or applied some of her critical insight to a plan. The girl had left her family to travel with them, and had quickly become a part of theirs. And she had done it so easily. Why?

Toph's thirteenth birthday was one month away. She wanted to give her something special. But what?

"Hey, it's Master Pakku!"

Aang slipped free of Toph's grasp, rushing forward quickly to greet the waterbending master. As he ran, Katara found her eyes drawn to a spot on his back, and what she knew lay underneath. She looked at Toph, then back at the Avatar, and smiled.

She had an idea.

"Master Pakku! What are you doing here?"

The old master smirked. "I'm bringing Kanna up here to show her a few things. She'll be joining us soon enough."

"You're one of those White Lotus guys, right?" Toph asked.

"Yep," Aang answered for him. "He's the greatest waterbender in the whole North Pole."

"Speaking of which, I hope you've been keeping up on your techniques," Pakku said. "You're going to need them when we start training tomorrow."

"So you'll teach me again?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"What about Katara?"

This time he just shrugged. Aang took it as a yes.

"Well, we'd better be going to our place now," Katara said. "We've got a lot to unpack."

"Of course," said Pakku. "Kanna should be somewhere over in that direction." He pointed. "I have to go meet with Chief Arnook and discuss some things." He looked at Aang. "I'll see _you _tomorrow morning at sunrise."

"You got it!" Aang gave him a salute.

As they parted, Katara found herself wondering something.

'_Why didn't he answer when Aang asked if he'd teach me_?'

* * *

"Look at it, Zuko. Isn't it beautiful?"

"I've already seen the Jasmine Dragon plenty of times, Uncle."

Iroh cocked an eyebrow as he turned his head. "You know, you were a lot happier the first time this place opened."

"That was because I'd accepted the new life you had laid out for us in this city," Zuko responded as they began to walk inside. "Before Azula came and tried to coax me into joining her." He looked down. "Before I did and betrayed you."

"Betrayal only lasts as long as the victim _feels_ betrayed," said Iroh. "Forgiveness washes it away. And I _do_ forgive you, Zuko."

He looked away. "I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"But you are missing the _point_," Iroh replied. "Forgiveness is not something that is given because it is _deserved_. That would defeat the entire purpose. Forgiveness is for when the person who wronged you has no way to make it up to you."

"I'll _never_ be able to make it up to you, Uncle."

"You don't _need_ to," Iroh said as he laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Because I forgive you."

Zuko smiled. "The Avatar spoke of forgiveness. He taught me that it's more honorable to spare those who've wronged you than to destroy them out of revenge." He paused. "It reminded me of the way you were always telling me that I needed to let go of my grudges and focus on what I really want."

He sighed. "When I saw you again, I thought you would be so angry with me. I was foolish to think that you and the Avatar would believe any differently."

Iroh smiled.

"Anyway, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it, Zuko?"

Ever since this city was taken a few months ago, there's been no sign of the Earth King. The Fire nation Army sent out search parties, but they never found him. Nobody they spoke with had seen him either. It's like he just vanished."

Iroh stroked his beard. "Do you suppose he died?"

"No. The Avatar and his friends told me that the last they saw of him, the Earth King had decided to travel the world with his bear. Something tells me he's still out there."

"Then we should look for him."

"But what are we going to do in the meantime? Since the war is over, we can't just keep the current governor. He is a cruel man, appointed by my father to keep an iron grip on the people of Ba Sing Se. I've already ordered that he be removed."

"And whom have you chosen to replace him?"

Zuko smiled. "Actually, I was thinking of extending the honor to you."

* * *

"And this is Gran-Gran!" Katara said as she led Toph to meet the former caretaker of the Southern Water Tribe. Aang watched with a smile.

"She was one of the first people I met when I came out of the iceberg," he said. "She's really nice."

"And my mother's necklace was originally meant for her," added Katara. Pakku made it as a betrothal gift."

"Wait, isn't Pakku from _here_?"

"So is she," Aang explained. "She ran away to the Southern Water Tribe before they had a chance to get married."

"Why?"

"Let's just say the Northern Water Tribe's attitudes towards women are a little more… traditional than the rest of the world," Katara answered. "Female waterbenders aren't allowed to receive combat training. They can only learn healing."

"Katara's the exception, though. Last time we were up here, she challenged Master Pakku to a duel!"

Toph's entire face brightened to compensate for the fact that her eyes could not. "Really? I bet you kicked his butt!"

"Actually, I lost," Katara admitted. "But I made my point. Master Pakku agreed to train me."

"And he took me back as his student," Aang said. "The reason Katara challenged him in the first place was because I broke the rules by trying to teach her the moves he taught me."

"And then he left for the South Pole to patch things up with Gran-Gran and help rebuild our tribe. He left me in charge of teaching Aang, because he said I was a master now." She blushed and put a hand on the back of her neck. "Obviously he just said that to make me feel better. I still have a _long_ way to go before I'm anywhere near his level. And I'll never be as good as Aang."

He chuckled. "Hey, you're still pretty awesome. Zuko told me how you defeated Azula by freezing both of you and then tying her up while she was immobilized. Only a master could have done that."

"I'm just saying that a year ago I could barely levitate a fish," she replied. "The only reason I've gotten _this_ good is because you've kept me alive when my abilities weren't enough. Besides, you admitted that _you_ still need a lot of practice too."

He nodded. "It took Roku twelve years to fully master all the elements. Waterbending took him the longest, but that's because he was born into the Fire Nation. I've got a feeling earthbending is going to take me a little longer to master than this."

"Hey, just come to me any time you want a lesson, Twinkletoes."

"He's got to master the elements in order, you know. Besides, it's not like there's any earth here to bend."

Toph crossed her arms and huffed. "Yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

Katara covered her mouth. "Toph, I was just—"

She held up a hand. "It's fine. So Pakku's here to train you guys?"

"That, and to show me what has changed in the last sixty years."

Katara turned around. "Oh! Sorry, Gran-Gran! We've been ignoring you this whole time."

"That's perfectly alright. Once you have reached my age, you will find that you've said just about everything that needs saying."

"Oh. Okay then. Have you been enjoying everything so far?"

"Yes. Many things have changed, but others are exactly the same as when I left."

Katara smiled.

"Come with me," she said. "I'll show you where you are staying."

* * *

"I politely decline your offer."

"But Uncle…."

"Zuko, I have _never_ desired power. You _know _this."

"But that's exactly why you'd be _perfect_!" Zuko exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "You won't become corrupt and try to seize power!"

Iroh's face had become stern. "Zuko, do you not remember what I have told you about thinking ahead?"

"Uncle, I don't need another lesson in—"

"Yes you do!" Iroh shouted, and Zuko took a step back. "_Think_ about this for a minute! The people of the Earth Kingdom have just been freed from the clutches of your father's rule. They have grown to _despise_ the Fire Nation over the last one hundred years! Do you _really_ think that they desire another ruler who not only belongs to the Fire Nation, but also laid _siege_ to their city for six hundred days?!"

"But you also led the assault to take Ba Sing Se _back_ from the Fire Nation. You _saved _them!"

"They won't _care!_" Iroh swept his right arm swiftly downwards. "Prejudice _always_ outweighs reason whenever people are involved! You haven't restored the Fire Nation's honor _yet_!"

Zuko sighed and looked down. "I know. I've still got a long way to go to make up for what my country did."

A hand was placed on his shoulder. When he looked up at his Uncle's face, the dragon's rage had vanished completely, and was replaced by a look of compassion.

"What your _father_ did. What your great-grandfather _Sozin_ did. Remember what I told you earlier: forgiveness is not _earned_—it is _given_. In time, the people of the Earth Kingdom _will_ forgive the Fire Nation for what our family has done. You need not obsess over restoring our country's honor. It will return eventually."

"Then what _should_ I do? You can't honestly believe that our country's honor will just come back all by _itself_!"

"I never told you to ignore it completely. But do not focus on it to the point where all your other priorities are forgotten. You know what comes of pursuing things with a solitary mind."

Zuko sighed once more. "I understand," he said. "But that still leaves the matter of who to give the throne to while we search for the Earth King. Who can I trust with that if you won't do it?"

"I don't know," said Iroh. "But I think _you_ do."

* * *

It was a decent-sized house. Three bedrooms, all connected to one central living area, complete with a kitchen and two bathrooms. A fire pit rested in the center, and animal fur covered the floor. Like the rest of the buildings in the Northern Water Tribe, the ice walls provided natural insulation from the cold. Toph sighed.

"Does it at _least_ have a hot tub?" she moaned.

"No, but I can make one." Toph did not know if it was possible for a smirk to be audible, but if it had to sound like something, that would be it.

"That sounds nice," Katara said. But we should really get unpacked first."

"Right," agreed Toph. "Have you seen my stuff? _I_ sure haven't."

"It's right here," Katara told her, and she felt the bag drop into her hands. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

"Before you go," said Gran-Gran, "I should tell you about the banquet the tribe is having tomorrow morning in honor of the Avatar's arrival."

"Yeah, sure Gran-Gran," she replied, only half-listening. "See you later." She locked arms with Toph and the two of them set off for the latter's room.

Toph allowed herself to be led by the arm, listening to Aang's ridiculously light footsteps as the boy bounded off toward his own quarters.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I kinda wish Sokka were here to fix us dinner," she said. "Why didn't he come again?"

"He and Suki are training to become better warriors. You already know that."

"Yeah, but why'd he choose _that_ over coming with us? I thought he'd jump at the chance to hang out with more of his own people."

Katara hesitated. "This place holds some… bad memories for Sokka," she answered after a moment. "Here's the bed."

She dropped her bag to the floor and sat down. "You know I don't need one of these."

"You will tonight. It gets pretty cold up here."

"We'll see. What kind of bad memories?"

"He… kind of fell in love with Chief Arnook's daughter, Yue."

"Oh, I get it. So the Chief got mad and forbid them from seeing each other, right?"

"Actually, the Chief didn't know. He put Sokka in charge of protecting her."

"And?"

Katara looked away. "He… didn't."

"What?!"

She looked back at Toph, despite not needing to make eye contact with her. "There was a man, Zhao, who led an entire fleet of Fire Navy ships up here to try and wipe out the Northern Water Tribe. He planned on doing it by destroying the Moon Spirit."

Toph was hesitant. "Did he?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Iroh went berserk. He had told Zhao not to mess with the spirits, and he did it anyway. Zhao ran off after that, and Zuko chased after him." She looked down, and a sigh escaped her. "But it was too late. The Moon Spirit was dead."

"This was sometime last winter, right?"

Katara looked up. "Yeah, why?"

"I remember my parents freaking out one night. They said the moon had just… disappeared. They said all the color had gone with it. Not that I understood any of that. I could feel their hearts beating really fast. That was the first time I'd ever really seen my parents afraid."

"Were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Afraid."

Toph drew her knees closer to herself and rested her chin on top of her arms. "A little bit," she admitted. "I didn't know what was going on. My parents never got scared unless it had something to do with me getting hurt. But they were acting like it was the end of the world or something."

"To be honest, I thought it was," Katara said. "But we were able to fix it."

"How?"

"Yue had been born sick. None of the healers could help her, and she was on the verge of death. Her father prayed to the Moon Spirit, that her life might be spared. It was." She sighed. "Because of that, Yue had a connection with the Moon Spirit. Some of its life was still in her."

Katara looked down again. "She decided to give it back."

"Wow. So _that's_ why Sokka didn't want to come up here?"

"One of the reasons, yes. The other is that he really loves Suki."

"More than Yue?"

"I couldn't tell you. But I do know he met Suki first."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"So…." Toph fidgeted for a few seconds. "I'm hungry. You?"

"Yeah. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

"Sorry, son. I'm already the King of Omashu."

"But you're the only other person I can trust with this!"

"Other? You mean you went to somebody else first? Who?"

"Me," said Iroh.

"Oh. How's it going?"

"Pretty well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old." He put a hand under his chin. "You know, I'm not really sure about that phrase."

"King Bumi, please. The people of the Earth Kingdom love you. They'll trust you to lead them."

"Son, I'm a hundred and twelve years old. I could keel over any second."

"I'm not asking you to do it for long," said Zuko. "Just until we find the Earth King."

"The Earth King? I thought he died." Bumi scratched his beard. "Or was that the Avatar?"

Zuko groaned and held up two fingers. "The second one. But he came back and saved the world, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right."

"Crazy old man," Zuko muttered.

"I heard that."

"Good!"

"Zuko, please." Iroh stepped forward. "What my nephew is _trying_ to say is that the people of the Earth Kingdom need a leader they can trust. Somebody who listens to his subjects and thinks _before_ he acts."

"A master of Neutral Jing!" Bumi exclaimed.

"Exactly."

"Then I'm your man! There's just one problem, though: who's going to watch Omashu?"

"I can do it."

Everybody turned. Zuko gasped. "Mai?"

"Ah, the governor's daughter." Bumi smiled and steepled his fingers. "You're the one who always made sure I got food while I was in that box."

"Well I couldn't just let you _starve_," she said as she strode further into the Jasmine Dragon. "Even if you _are_ about to die anyway."

"What?!" Bumi's head darted back and forth. "Who said anything like that?"

Zuko put a hand over his face. "_You_ did."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, I watched my father govern Omashu for long enough that I know how to do it. I'd just need your permission."

"Hm." Bumi scratched his beard again. "Would you be willing to go through a series of deadly challenges first?"

"Bumi…" Iroh warned.

"I was just kidding," he defended. "Mostly."

"Then it's fine with you?"

Bumi shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Hey, what about me?"

The King blinked. "What _about_ you?"

Zuko turned to Mai. "We're supposed to be getting married."

"Oh, good for _you_! I _love_ weddings!"

"You're not invited."

"Oh, poop."

"Zuko, the wedding isn't until spring," said Mai. "Besides, it's traditional to be separated before marriage."

"When have you ever followed tradition?"

She glared. "Every day of my life."

"Oh." Zuko looked away. "Right."

Mai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's only a few months."

He turned to face her. "But we've been apart so long already!"

"Yeah, but this time you can actually _visit_ me. We can write each other too."

"I'd like it more if we were together the whole time."

"We'll have plenty of time for that once we're married. Besides, you'll probably be complaining about it once it happens."

"Absence makes the heart grow blonder."

Everyone turned to stare confusedly at Bumi.

"Er… or was that flounder? Fon Du?"

"Iroh put a hand on the old king's shoulder. "Maybe you should leave the proverbs to me."

* * *

Dinner conversation was truly a lost art. Its once eloquent traditions had been diluted into a language that consisted almost entirely of grunts and moans. And lemur sounds.

"Momo, get off the table!" Katara shouted as she bent the tea in Aang's cup to smack the lemur on the rear. Momo shrieked and began to fly around wildly, eventually landing in Toph's hair, where he was quickly swatted aside. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey, be nice to Momo," Aang chided as the lemur scurried over to rest on the monk's shoulder. "And why'd you have to use _my_ tea?" He waved a hand over the spilled liquid, and it returned to the cup.

"Sorry." She grabbed a dumpling from the center plate and took a bite. "I just didn't want him to eat everything."

"Here Momo, have a sea prune." The lemur snatched it from Aang's hand and devoured it in one smooth motion.

"Well, _that_ was filling," Toph said after a few moments, stretching her arms above her head. "I'm gonna go to bed now and dream of meat."

"Do you need help getting to your room?"

She waved a hand. "Nah, I'll be fine. You two enjoy the rest of your veggie feast."

"There's bread too!" Aang protested. "And fruit!"

"Whatever."

He scowled and watched her leave, one hand pressed against the wall to guide her. She entered the first room she reached.

"That's the _bathroom_, Toph."

"I _know_ that!" she shouted through the door. I have to _go_!"

Aang opened his mouth to reply, but Katara spoke first. "Aang, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Katara. What's up?"

She looked behind her, then back at him. "Toph's birthday is in a month."

He blinked. "It is? Who told you that?"

"She did. On our way over here."

"Oh. Are you getting her a present?"

She nodded. "Yes. And that's what I need to talk to you about."

Before he could respond, Toph exited the bathroom. Momo left Aang's shoulder and swooped onto hers.

"Ack!" She jumped as he landed. "_Warn_ me next time!" She continued walking along the wall.

"Maybe we should continue this in your room, Katara suggested.

"Good idea."

Toph reached another door and started to go inside. "That's _my_ room, Toph."

"Crap."

"Just keep heading forward."

"Alright."

As soon as they reached Aang's room, Katara shut the door.

"So what are you getting her?" he whispered.

She opened the door again and looked outside it. Toph had finally found her room, and gone inside. She closed it again. "You have to promise not to tell."

He nodded. "You can trust me."

"_Promise_."

Aang held up a hand. "I promise not to tell. Now what is it?"

Katara leaned in closer. "I want to heal Toph's eyes."

* * *

Zuko, Iroh and Mai stood together on the dock. The Imperial Warship loomed large before them.

"It's strange," Zuko observed as he prepared to climb aboard. "I've just helped bring about peace, and yet I'm still traveling home in a vessel intended for war."

"All of the best ship engines were reserved for the Fire Navy," said Iroh. "And this ship in particular. It is the fastest way for you to return to the Fire Nation."

"I'm not going to let all our best technology go into war machines anymore. Do you realize how much progress could have been made if we hadn't been fighting the war this whole time?"

"Well, we can start progressing now," Mai encouraged, and the two of them hugged.

"I'll miss you."

"Same here. Write me, okay?"

"You got it." They separated after a few moments, and their hands found each other. Their lips followed shortly after that.

"Now get going," she ordered, and Zuko nodded. He gave Iroh one last hug goodbye and then crossed over the ramp onto the ship.

"Farewell, Zuko! Have a safe trip!"

He turned around and waved. "Farewell to you too, Uncle! Good luck with your tea shop!" With that, he started heading for the bridge.

"You must be proud of him," Mai said as the fleet began to pull anchor.

Iroh smiled, his eyes still watching Zuko. "More proud than I could have ever imagined."

* * *

"You want to _what_?!"

"Shh!" Katara moved in closer. "I want to help Toph be able to see."

"How?"

"The same way I brought you back to life after Azula shot you with lightning."

Aang's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. "Spirit Water."

"Exactly." She grinned. "It's the most powerful water in the world. It brought _you_ back from the dead, and I'm pretty sure it would have gotten rid of Zuko's scar if I'd used it on him."

"Wait." He held up his hands and backed away. "You were going to use the Spirit Water on _Zuko_?"

"Right up until you showed up with his uncle, yeah. I'm kind of glad I saved it for you, though."

Aang looked down. "You wouldn't have had to use it if I'd mastered the Avatar State before I came back. You weren't in any _immediate_ danger. You were just being held prisoner. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"Hey." She put both hands on his shoulders. "You shouldn't blame yourself for wanting to protect the people you love. I don't know what I'd do if you really _did_ detach yourself from everything."

"Thanks, Katara." He smiled. "But back to Toph. Are you really sure that'll work?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Think about it. Zuko didn't always have that scar. I wasn't dead until Azula shot me."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "So what's your point?"

"Every time you've healed someone, you were giving back something they'd lost," he answered. "But Toph was _born_ blind. She never had any eyesight to begin with."

She looked away. "You're probably right. But Toph's done so much for us over these last few months. And she's never asked for anything in return." She returned her gaze to him, a determined look on her face. "I have to try."

He lightly gripped her shoulder. "I won't stop you," he said. "And I won't tell Toph. Just make sure you know what you're doing."

She smiled. "Thanks."

There was a sudden crashing noise, and a series of shrieks sounded from across the house.

"Get outta my _room_, you stupid lemur!"

Katara giggled. "I'm going to go make sure Momo's okay," she said, then kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night."

The door shut behind her, and Aang collapsed on his bed with a sigh.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Woo! Update! It took just a little longer than I had anticipated, because there were a few things from the original version that bothered me, but they're fixed now. Hope you like.

And now you know why I started writing this story. I normally like to let the readers be just as surprised about the characters about things, but I figured that revealing part of my hand this early allows me to build up to a truly climactic moment. It's also the reason I chose to make it coincide with Toph's birthday. Yay, pacing!

Zuko and Iroh's scenes were my favorite ones to write. I like how they ended up providing a nice counterpoint to the total isolation present in the Aang, Katara and Toph scenes. _Somebody_ has to think about what's going to happen now that the war is over. And am I the only one who thought they should have brought back the Earth King? Everybody got screen time in the finale except for him! This show is famous for always bringing things back when you least expect them, but he just sort of disappeared. Same with Hawky.

I never really liked it when Pakku said Katara was a master. She's had what, three weeks of training at that point, after a lifetime of just teaching herself? Yeah. Not a master. I felt I should have _her_ be the one to bring it up, since it just felt out of place otherwise.

Mai and Zuko aren't breaking up! They just need to give each other space! Space is good! It's weird, working with canon pairings. In my last two fandoms I was very anti-canon, but I kinda like the way things turned out in this show. Since I'm continuing from right where the show let off, the pairings should reflect that. For _now_.

The next chapter is going to take a little longer, since I haven't actually finished writing it yet. But I think it's better than these two combined (longer too). I'm looking forward to completing it.

Enjoy, everybody!


End file.
